


喜鹊和俄罗斯娃娃

by Consumeemluu



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Fuze, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consumeemluu/pseuds/Consumeemluu
Summary: No beta,we die like man.写完就没有再润色的心情了，累了，发布吧。耶咚真好嗑为什么没有同好呜呜呜。ooc和私货都是我的。
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 4





	喜鹊和俄罗斯娃娃

**Author's Note:**

> No beta,we die like man.  
> 写完就没有再润色的心情了，累了，发布吧。  
> 耶咚真好嗑为什么没有同好呜呜呜。  
> ooc和私货都是我的。

高塔。点在禽室和餐厅。  
Marius在这短暂的40s里到处乱跑，似乎是在熟悉地图。但是其实他根本没出过点，就在两个炸弹之间来回扫视。连小车都是队友打掉的。  
在十五秒倒计时里，Marius终于意识到自己在演习，于是加固了四面墙中间的两面，安好了三个ADS。其中一个安在那鹤立鸡群的两面墙中间，完美地融入墙板的颜色里。  
在队友已经打野的打野，蹲点的蹲点的时候，Marius满意地欣赏了一下“转着眼珠子”的ADS，悄悄地蹲在了B点炸弹旁边的柱子后边。至于为什么不趴在炸弹后面的吧台里，Marius回忆了一下上次在那个位置的Frost，被对面扔过来的手雷吓得噌起来就冲刺还是没逃过厄运。他可不想受到这种惊吓。  
Thermite切了A点的墙，Sledge从B点外的窗户进了A点。Marius刚举枪，Sledge就已经跑到墙后边去了。队友都不报点的吗？Marius这才发现队友已经被out三个了。行吧。  
巧妙的是跑过去的Sledge并没有注意到柱子后面的他，于是Marius抬枪瞄准了在对面吧台后边的Sledge，一枪爆头。谁叫他长那么高，蹲着还露个天灵盖。  
Thermite不知道跑哪儿去了，Pulse出去追他了。  
Marius没挪窝。他的ADS就在左边的加固墙上，融入背景效果太好，有点看不清。Marius放弃了和ADS深情对望，看了眼柱子后边的墙。  
“什么时候开了这么大个洞？”Marius一眼望过去，塔楼外面的景色一览无余，繁华城市安静得有些过分。连脚步声都听不见。  
整面墙都被打开了——没被加固的，离Marius最近的那面墙。刚才上面还贴着漂亮的蓝绿色壁纸。有点可惜。  
Marius无奈地架着这一整面大墙，并不指望自己能防住两面夹击。Marius一边看着瞄准镜，一边疑惑。“除了刚才Thermite切墙并没有什么动静，这面墙是同时打开的吗？因为铝热剂声音太大所以没有听到这边也被炸开了？”  
突然眼前的一切和脚下的地板都像是地震一样剧烈摇晃起来。这真要命。还好他在B点安装了两个ADS，勉强能拦截掉霰射炸药。作为少数能有效抵抗霰射炸药的干员，Marius其实心里也没底。这么凶猛的炸药和它的主人说得上是相得益彰。等到剧烈的晃动差不多停下来，Marius还是有点发晕。  
Shuhrat来验收成果了。他似乎没有意识到对面有一个Jäger，于是举着枪进来了。Marius先是被吓了一跳，随即条件反射地扣下了扳机。Shurat还没意识过来就已经被宣判出局了。  
Pulse还在外面乱晃，不知道和Thermite打得怎么样了。Marius又蹲回柱子后边。  
躺在地上的Shuhrat被他这幅模样逗笑了，摘下头盔看着Marius。“我不知道你在。”Shurat开口了。  
Marius愣了两秒，反应过来他的“敌人”试图和他聊天。这可真稀奇，平常在路上遇到也最多是打个招呼，今天这种情况居然有兴致说话。“我也是。”  
这是怎么回事？两边的队友都不交流，反倒是两个防守方和进攻方的干员聊起来了。  
Shuhrat对他的ADS很感兴趣，接下来的话题都围绕着他们的特殊武器展开。事实上他们没说几句，Thermite就进来下包了。Pulse居然能把人跟丢了，这背后怕是有放水嫌疑。  
Marius站起来对着下包的Thermite放了黑枪，Shuhrat也根本没有提醒Thermite，大概他在试图用一起切墙的默契告诉Thermite后面有个Jäger已经把枪口对准了他。Pulse适时地出现在点里，解除了拆弹器。演习结束了。  
Marius朝着Shuhrat走过去，Shuhrat迟疑了一下把手搭在了Marius伸过来的手上。  
两人互相交换了ADS和霰射炸药的名字:  
“喜鹊。”  
“俄罗斯娃娃。”  
默契地背过身去忍俊不禁。Shuhrat清楚地听到了Marius的飞行员头盔里传出来的笑声。

后来他们俩经常在演习的时候聊天。当然是指起码有一方倒地后，或者两人倒在一起了。  
Marius总会在奇怪的地方蹲点，有时候四面漏风，有时候三面环墙脚踩hatch。因为他拿着416-C卡宾枪丝毫不慌。  
Shuhrat也开始从奇怪的地点突破，试图打Marius一个措手不及，也试图用“俄罗斯娃娃”的数量碾压“喜鹊”的防御力。  
结果就是他们聊天的次数直线上升。  
进攻方和防守方路过的队友看了都心里发怵。这两个人怎么凑一块儿了，怕不是要研究什么新式爆破武器。那以后不用担心时不时的瞳孔地震了，天天都能感受到。  
其实他们的话题已经从武器上离开转到了更深入的方面。事实上他们也不知道为什么会聊到这些:  
“你会跳舞？”Marius躺在地上侧过头，透过飞行员头盔上的防护镜看向旁边的Shuhrat。  
“嗯，哥萨克舞。”  
Marius脑海中回想了几遍自己看到的哥萨克舞视频，再三确认他说的是同一种舞蹈。要不是他现在躺着，他差点就要鞠两个躬再跑掉了。  
Shuhrat发现Marius突然安静了，开口问他:“你想学？”  
Marius更安静了，似乎他想学的不是舞蹈而是Shuhrat的沉默功力。  
“不，谢谢你的好意。”我觉得比起学习欲望，膝盖更要紧些。Marius鬼使神差地没有加上后半句心里所想。  
但是Shuhrat好像看出来了他的担忧。事实上每个看过哥萨克舞的人都会发出这样的担忧，所以Shuhrat能猜到几分。  
“我能看你跳吗？”Marius话刚一出口就觉得有些尴尬。这相当于是在约人出去私下会面，而不是在演习的时候故意聊天那么简单。  
一边希望Shuhrat不要答应，一边又希望他快答应。矛盾的Marius心里有三个小俄罗斯娃娃乱撞。  
“没问题。”  
Marius听到肯定的答复差点忘了自己的职业操守，几乎要腾地蹦起来朝着四周的墙扫射一梭子。但是他高兴得太过，并没有听出Shuhrat措辞里的隐含意味。当然，即使就算是没有情绪影响，他也听不出来。Jäger在这方面有点欠缺。

Marius现在如坐针毡地被一堆俄罗斯人包围，后悔当时没有特别说明是“看‘你’跳舞”，而不是“你们”。  
旁边的Lera拎着酒瓶边喝边和Marius有一搭没一搭地聊着，并试图灌他几瓶酒。Marius婉言拒绝了，神色怏怏地追寻着Shuhrat的身影。  
这太尴尬了。其他三个人不时扫过他的视线并不太友好，他们不欢迎这个突然出现的外来者。  
先前Maxim已经特意找他聊过几句了，直白的言辞让Marius不知所措。  
“可真像只小飞鼠。”Maxim横插进正在谈话的Shuhrat和Marius之间。Marius随即意识到这话是在说他，有些羞恼地看着Maxim。  
“你想和我比赛吗，Jäger？”Maxim递来的眼神充满挑衅意味。  
Marius感觉自己可能幻听了。他才刚来，板凳都没坐热，Kapkan是什么意思？真叫人头大。  
察觉到气氛不对，于是Shuhrat把Maxim赶走，代价是自己也被带走了。  
除了Spetsnaz小队的人，还有不少新进干员，似乎都不那么幸运地被选来跳哥萨克舞了。这是要办什么文艺晚会吗？  
Kapkan和Shuhrat说着话就吵起来了，两边的干员都去拉架，然后被两个人一起打跑，继续吵。隐约意识到自己可能是他们吵架的导火索，Marius觉得还是不要上去劝比较好。  
Tachanka终于介入了，劝和的主意也没好到哪里去。让他俩斗舞，其他人当评委。这个“其他”里，Marius是重点栽培对象。  
Marius仿佛上了高速。眼前两人的动作超越人体常理不说，快得都要看不清。至于观后感，也没别的，就是时时刻刻都在担心他们会摔个半身不遂。Marius同情地看了那些要在Spetsnaz带领下学会哥萨克舞的倒霉新进们。  
Kapkan把他从座位上拽起来。“下面让Jäger教官教你们基础舞蹈。”他对着那些新进说。  
Marius还没反应过来，已经被推到了那些目光炯炯的新进面前。  
于是他清了清嗓子发表了一篇无关紧要的长篇演说把期待的新进都糊弄得忘记了今夕何夕，Spetsnaz小队的人听得昏昏欲睡，做了个不明显的总结然后悄悄下场溜了。  
意识到不告而别的做法不合适，他折回去在人群之中找到了Shuhrat。他正在矫正一个新进的动作，Marius看得出他尽量在温柔地对待新进，但是那个被温柔对待的新进并没有感受到多少来自教官的温暖，只觉得前途一片黑暗。  
Shuhrat悄声在新进耳边说了几句话，随即新进原地复活又充满决心地去训练了。Marius莫名其妙地凑过去，但是他没有好奇得问出口:“我得走了，谢谢你的邀请。”  
Shuhrat点点头，“趁Maxim没注意到你，赶紧走。”  
“他讨厌我？”  
“也许吧。”事实上见识了Maxim说话有多混蛋之后，就会发现他对Marius的措辞还算温和。  
Marius拍拍Shuhrat的肩膀，示意他继续加油训练新兵们，然后像是躲瘟疫一样地躲着Kapkan溜掉了。

Marius正在给自己做心理建设。他的心跳得像擂鼓，事情发展到这一步让他想要临阵脱逃。  
事情的起因还要从那天Marius正朝躺在地上的Shuhrat喋喋不休说起。这次Marius没有看见Shuhrat出现，但是他从队友口中得知Shuhrat已经被击倒并躺在哪里，于是他过去“守尸”了。好吧，他是在划水。5v2的局划水应该没关系。  
地板上留着两个霰射炸药开的洞，打垂直的Fuze真能把防守方吓个够呛。虽然Shuhrat说他的霰射炸药有固定路线，但是那五个小圆饼被抛出来的时候谁还有心思研究飞行路线，逃命要紧。  
还好今天Marius在，他的ADS被消耗完了。所幸被炸掉的血量不多，点里的队友也出去打野了。  
“上一回合Tachanka倒了，我有点好奇就上去接手了他的机枪。但是Kapkan一直在瞪着我，是我来回进出门的时候挡着他安诡雷了吗？”似乎完全没有意识到自己说的两件事有什么重大的因果关系。  
Shuhrat憋着笑，“他一直这样，不用在意。”  
“明晚有空吗？”Marius突然问。  
“本来是有演习的……”  
Marius有些失落。  
“他们说是人质局，不让我去。”  
Marius心里乐开了花，不停地想着“谢谢人质”，但是面上不动声色:“这太过分了。”  
Shuhrat哼了声表示赞同。

人的确约到了，但是Marius的初衷是和Shuhrat一起看电影。而现在的状况则像是进入了平行世界。  
要知道他们看的是恐怖电影，不是爱情动作片，这件事一点都不顺理成章。  
虽然开头也有点不对味。Shuhrat像是第一次看见Marius的模样，发出了惊叹声:“你看起来……”  
“很年轻？”  
“嗯，挺小的。”  
“那叫年轻，年轻。”Marius反驳个没完，然后想到什么似的，“我比你大。”  
Shuhrat看着那张年轻漂亮的脸和比起自己来说“瘦弱”的身材，有种在看小朋友的感觉。虽然年龄上来说，Marius的确比自己还大个几岁。于是他没忍住，揉了揉Marius的头。  
双方都沉默了，气氛安静得有点奇怪。Shuhrat收回手，Marius自觉地去放片。  
Marius选了一部不那么血腥的恐怖电影，毕竟对于他们来说血腥和恐怖完全不沾边。  
电影是《闪灵》。Marius目不转睛地盯着屏幕，Shuhrat则是尽量克制地打着哈欠，不时瞥两眼Marius专注的模样。  
Shuhrat并不能理解主人公的心路历程，只觉得这背景音乐太刺耳了，就像有人用指甲划玻璃、粉笔刮黑板那样无法忍受。唯一让他有点感觉的也只有雪景和男主角拿的那把斧子。倒不是说那把破门而入的斧子有多恐怖，只是觉得还不如Sledge的破坏力大。至于雪景，他倒是和Maxim一起在西伯利亚打过猎，冬季的雪松挺可爱的，掉了一摊雪在路过树下的Maxim头上身上。  
于是被嘲笑的Maxim用打猎的战利品碾压了Shuhrat，还挺记仇。  
把Shuhrat从记忆里拉回来的是Marius，他被吓了一跳，紧紧地抱住身边唯一的活物。Shuhrat翻了个白眼，把Marius撕下来。  
为什么提议看恐怖片的人会被吓成这幅德行？  
刚把Marius的手指从自己腰上掰下来，他又缠了上来。好吧，剧情演到高潮了，把Marius吓得一激灵一激灵的，完全没有意识到自己的身体已经脱离灵魂做了些……想做的事。要不是Marius被吓到的叫声特别像被霰射炸药炸到，光看他脸上怪异的笑，还会以为他得逞了。  
终于看完的Marius松了一口气，然后发现自己像只八爪鱼一样地抱着Shuhrat，脸唰地就红了，赶忙松开，低着头结结巴巴地:“我……我吓出一身汗……要去洗个澡。”  
“那我先走了。”Shuhrat似笑非笑地。  
Marius慌乱地抬头，就看见Shuhrat戏谑的表情，更是不知道眼神该往哪儿飘。“嗯……我……”  
“还有事？”  
Marius没吭声，顿了十几秒这才僵硬地转身进了浴室。Shuhrat抬脚刚要走，Marius打开浴室门叫住他:“等等。”  
“怎么？想让我一起洗？”Shuhrat说完就后悔了。  
因为听见这话的Marius把他拽了进去。虽然大夏天两人穿得都挺清凉的，但是浴室的水汽一下子就穿透了衣料，湿热的感觉粘在皮肤上，Shuhrat皱了皱眉。  
意识到Shuhrat要离开，Marius突然动作把Shuhrat压在自己和浴室瓷墙之间。距离近到完全可以激怒Shuhrat。  
他的确生气了，眼神不善，紧抿着嘴看着近在咫尺的德国人。可是Marius并不能解读Shuhrat的表情语言，只是觉得Shuhrat上唇的疤痕很诱人，于是吻了上去。  
Shuhrat很不受用地拍开他，趁Marius没来得及反应回吻他，似乎是在用这种方式告诉Marius什么叫接吻。  
水蒸气弥漫包围二人，呼吸变得滞重起来。Marius上手把Shuhrat的裤子剥下，又一寸寸地抚摸过回到Shuhrat的腰间。朦胧的雾气升腾起来，情欲几乎一触即燃。  
终于Shuhrat拍开Marius乱来的手。“你清楚自己在做什么？”口音因为情绪的波动更加明显，嗓音更加诱惑。  
Marius不解地看着Shuhrat，他以为刚才的回吻已经是默许的明示了。  
安静得只有浴室里不断流淌的水声。紧张焦虑的脉动在血液里流窜，心跳得像擂鼓，Marius无法接收目前的信息。  
“管他妈的。”Marius听见自己说。下一秒他又吻上了Shuhrat，真情实意的。  
Shuhrat也就回应了他这样的热情，伸手帮忙解着Marius的衣裤。手也不忘揩油，“还不错。”  
听见这话，Marius藏在水雾里的脸红得要滴血，于是他决定打破这个由Shuhrat掌控的僵局。  
Marius胡乱地挤了沐浴露，手指借着润滑液体伸到Shuhrat的后穴里。奇怪的感觉让Shuhrat闷哼着，于是故意地在Marius耳边叫出声。  
Marius手上动作粗暴起来，大概是被刺激到了。  
Shuhrat笑了笑，随即神色复杂地看着Marius:撩拨过头了。报应来得太快，Marius的那根已经在努力地插入了。  
Marius掰开Shuhrat的臀瓣，露出轻微合张的穴口，强硬地将自己的性器捅进去。两人都痛得变了脸色。  
想着长痛不如短痛，Marius猛地挺身，虚倚着墙的Shuhrat被顶得抵在了雾湿冰凉的瓷砖上。被硬热的东西破开身体内部的感觉让Shuhrat痛叫出声，察觉后立马咬紧牙关。  
Marius借着沐浴露的润滑终于能顺畅地抽动，于是他假装没有看见Shuhrat要吃人的凶狠表情，快而猛地抽插着，Shuhrat被干得快要滑落到地板上，又被顶回原位。  
比起Shuhrat的失控状态，Marius因为掰回一局开心得忘我，只想把性器埋在Shuhrat身体里再狠狠地拔出来插回去不断循环。  
被塞进Shuhrat穴里的沐浴露被挤出了部分被摩擦成了白色的泡沫。Marius嘴贱地说像是流了水，得意地分析起前因后果，还没说完就被Shuhrat揽着脖子一口咬在喉结上。Marius咽了咽口水，带着齿印和血迹的喉结也随之滚动复位。回礼地，Marius咬在了Shuhrat的胸肌上，在他的奶头周围留下一个环形的牙印。好了，情侣标记咬好了。  
Shuhrat站不稳了，脚下一个劲地打滑，也许是被干腿软了，也许是那些被肏出来的沐浴露已经顺着他的腿流到地板上了。  
“换个姿势，站不住了。”Shuhrat的声音哑得像被盐水泡过。  
偏生Marius听出了点撒娇意味，他感觉自己幻听了，没注意到话里的内容。Shuhrat抓着他的肩膀晃了晃他，Marius才点点头。  
Shuhrat又后悔了。第一次是后悔自己话多，这次是后悔自己话多。就应该把Marius打晕，而不是放任他继续胡作非为。现在行了，他没法打到Marius了。  
不知道Marius从哪学来的奇怪姿势，把Shuhrat压在墙上，抬着他的一条腿背入，进得又深又狠，根本挣不开。也因为姿势的原因，Marius轻易地在Shuhrat的敏感点撞来顶去，快感像过电一样迅速地在神经和脊椎传导纵跃。  
Shuhrat骂了句脏话，被支离破碎的呻吟淹没了。  
沐浴露几乎都被肏出去了，Shuhrat意识模糊脑子里一片混沌，全身上下都发热滚烫，尤其是还被Marius干着的地方，又麻又疼，被更加滚烫的硬物来回推挤摩擦破开。  
Marius手上突然用劲，掐着Shuhrat腰间印出青紫来。恍惚间理智堪堪回神，Shuhrat烦躁地喊出声:“射在外面！”  
Marius假装没听见。  
白色的液体进入得比性器更深，成股地灌满了Shuhrat体内。  
正抱着Shuhrat亲吻的Marius并不知道自己已经被设计好了十三种死法，也没意识到Shuhrat此时的眼神仿佛在看待宰的动物。  
所以Marius也就顺理成章地，借着清洗的理由又在浴缸里干了Shuhrat两次。浴缸里的热水最后凉得彻底，几乎全部被洒出去了。  
还好开了通风窗，两个人差点在浴室缺氧去世。

Marius躺在床上靠着Shuhrat，兴奋得嘴里说个不停。意识模糊只想两眼一闭得到解脱的Shuhrat被激起了仅存的一点反抗的精力。  
“闭嘴。”上手捂着Marius的嘴，“你是我见过的第二个光张嘴就能让人这么讨厌的家伙。”  
第一个是谁？  
Marius没敢问，他老实地点了点头表示会噤声。因为他害怕Shuhrat会“不小心错手”把他下颌卸下来。  
Marius抓着Shuhrat收回的手，凑上去吻在Shuhrat脸颊上。  
“晚安。”  
Shuhrat眼睛发直地看了眼Marius，费劲地理解了“晚安”两个字的含义，闷闷地应了声，拉过被子蒙着头睡着了。

Marius醒的时候Shuhrat已经不见了，他承认心里有那么点失落。留恋了好一会儿才去演习的Marius得知Fuze请了两天假。  
这样的对局ADS就很没有意义，Marius叹了口气。比起烟雾弹闪光弹手雷，他更喜欢霰射炸药。  
两天假期已经到了，Marius心里七上八下的，猜不出自己到底想不想见到Shuhrat，于是他决定去人质局整理下思路。  
当他在人质身边摆好阵法——三个ADS的时候，Kapkan敲了敲他的头盔。  
Marius恼怒地捡起一个ADS，被Kapkan领到Tachanka旁边。所以要人帮忙就不能客气点？Marius怒气冲冲地出去打野了。  
通讯里传来Kapkan的声音:“Good luck.”  
在二楼逛来逛去的Marius发现自己一下子涨了80(4x20)分，人质倒了。他就不该把那一个ADS带走！  
Marius翻出去偷了两个一楼敲窗的，人质还躺在地上哀嚎。听到了熟悉的动静，Marius激动地跑回人质附近，路过Tachanka的时候不忘把幸存的ADS捡起来。  
Marius转过拐角看见了架着AK-12的Shuhrat，已经瞄准了他的头，毫不留情地扣下扳机。  
像极了他们第一次聊天时候的情形，只是倒着的人变成了他。  
Marius躺在地上开始后悔自己意气用事。  
“等一下。” 尝试叫住准备进点带走人质的Shuhrat，但是Shuhrat脚步慢了一拍又接着向目的地前进。  
Shuhrat领着人质路过了他面前，三秒后Kapkan追了出来。路过木板窗户口的Kapkan被已经设置好的霰射炸药击毙了，滚过来的小圆饼鞭了Marius的“尸体”。  
Marius怀疑Shuhrat是故意的，因为爆炸声而耳鸣的Marius思考着。  
演习结束，进攻方获胜。人质演员受到了惊吓，现在正裹着毯子喝热可可，像极了案发现场的有关目击证人，或者说死里逃生的受害者更恰当。

Shuhrat找到了在发呆的Marius，把人领到僻静的地方。  
地上还算干净——已经跌坐在地上的Marius感慨了一下。  
“站起来。”  
Marius感觉自己的左脸有点疼，好吧，越来越疼了，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，被牵动的嘴角也破了，痛上加痛。  
Marius有点委屈地站起来，闭着眼逃避要接着挨揍的事实。  
Marius这幅逆来顺受的模样让Shuhrat笑出了声，“你可以还手。”  
两个人打作一团，挂彩得有来有往。尽量还是不往脸上招呼，毕竟会被队友看见。至于Shuhrat刚才打在Marius脸上的一拳？纯属泄愤。顺便警告自己不要被外表骗了。  
到后来两个人越打越没有章法，也越来越认真。但是已经消耗了大量气力的情况下，动作没有先前凌厉狠辣，反而显得亲昵。如果忽视两人身上的伤，还以为两人在一本正经地调情。  
Shuhrat跨坐在Marius身上，拳头在要瞄准着Marius的脸时不自觉地下移。不得不说，这张脸就算挂了彩也好看，漂亮得让人移不开眼。Shuhrat唾弃着自己居然被个男人的颜勾得五迷三道的。  
发现Shuhrat心不在焉，Marius翻身把Shuhrat压在身下，成功地一转攻势。  
“打累了？”说着，越凑越近。  
Shuhrat快能数清Marius的睫毛了，不自在地推远他。Marius就势退开，Shuhrat迟疑了一下把手搭在了Marius伸过来的手上。  
只是搭着的手格外用力，又把Marius带了过去。Shuhrat毫不迟疑地向面前的人吻去。  
这回是肯定的意思了——Marius朦胧地沉浸在吻里。  
——Fin——

DLC:  
(一)  
Timur调了调瞄准镜，测试效果的时候，看见了两个相吻的人。直到他对焦清楚，肯定其中一个是熟人。  
Timur放下架着的狙击枪，迈步、前进。

(二)关于Shuhrat怎么劝新进跳舞的？其实也没说什么，毕竟语言的艺术和他无关。他只是在新进耳边说了悄悄话，内容还是鼓励人的那几句。悄悄话的作用？是Shuhrat声音的作用才对。  
(三)Kapkan针对Marius？Kapkan很好奇“Jäger”代号的人会是什么样的行事作风。  
(四)Shuhrat是颜控。  
(五)非要说Marius的彩蛋，他察觉到Shuhrat颜控了，所以才肆无忌惮的。  
(六)其实打架的双方都会比较，兴奋。不小心血液就供到奇怪的地方了。

**Author's Note:**

> 写车苦手尝试自爆。  
> 还是沙雕比较合适。  
> 对不起我老ntr战士了就是喜欢迫害初心cp(指嘎咚)


End file.
